


My Beloved Severus

by MamaNanaJane63



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNanaJane63/pseuds/MamaNanaJane63
Summary: A letter from Harry to Severus 18 months after the final battle.





	1. The Discovery

Prologue~  
I looked into the blue eyes of the vaguely familiar stocky young blonde man standing before my desk, wondering what his purpose was in visiting the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Sir, My name is David Evans and I am here to deliver a letter of the utmost importance. Please read the entire thing before asking any questions."   
I glanced at the letter but didn't recognise the handwriting. "Why should I read it at all Mr. Evans? I don't know you and I don't recognise the handwriting either...I would recognise the handwriting of roughly half of the population of Wizarding Britian."  
"It was written by dict-a-quill sir, the person who wrote it is very ill. In fact, he never meant you to see it yet, but my wife and I thought it best we deliver it right away. Please read it and afterwards if you wish, we need never speak of this again."  
So I set about reading what appeared to be a letter of epic proportions...Little did I know.

  
My Beloved Severus,  
They told me not to tell you what I'm about to write here but it has been 18 months since the final battle and time is running out for me...for you it should clear up some confusion as to my actions of the past 3 years. At the end of my 5th year things did not happen as you remember, After I destroyed Dumbledore's office I came straight to your office. At the time I couldn't have told you why but I'm glad I did because it led to the best 10 months of my life...and the greatest treasure I will ever know.  
Starting there...I stormed into your office, angry at everyone, screaming that you had killed Sirius and you just stood there, no sneer, no nasty comments,You were quiet and let me rant. After about 5 minutes I just broke down and cried. I thought you would berate me, hex me, slap me or laugh. What you did shocked me..you walked over to me and wrapped your arms around me and held me while I cried my heart out and brokenly confessed that I felt he died because of me, I couldn't shut out the dark lord because I couldn't understand Occulemency and had let my friends get hurt because I wouldn't trust you and the last conversation I had with Sirius I had berated him for his and my father's actions toward you the day of that memory I had seen in the Pensieve and for his treatment of you since his escape from Azkaban. I called him a bully and a coward then demanded that he apologize to you..."No exuses. No one deserves to be treated that way." were my last words to him before the fight in the Department of Mysteries.  
When I had finally ran out of tears and words, we were sitting on the sofa in your sitting room and you went on to tell me that you had gone looking for Sirius that evening and he had told you of our last meeting and had even sort of apologized, before running off to the DOM even though you told him The Order was already on the way. You explained that if he had done as he was told he would have lived, but when had he ever done the sensible thing? So it was his choice to go and his fault that Bellatrix had hexed him through The Veil. Then you began telling me about how you had known my mum before Hogwarts and how you knew my Aunt Petunia and my Grandparents. When you finished we noticed the time (nearly 2 am) and you decided to let me sleep on your sofa for the night because you said there was another conversation we needed to have but for this one you needed to rest...it was time I knew everything you said.  
By the time I awoke the next day you had already told Dumbledore where I was and had Poppy examine me while I was still asleep. I woke feeling refreshed but as soon as I realized where I was reality crashed in and I was violently sick...You banished the vomit, wiped my face with a cool flannel and handed me a glass of ice water without saying a word then summoned a tray with toast and tea. When you made my tea perfectly, I asked how you knew how I took my tea? You said "I've been watching you since you were 11, of course I know how you like it." After I finished eating you asked me if I had any questions before we got started. I asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?" I was only half joking.  
Then you told me all about how you became a Death Eater and about your part in relaying the prophecy to the dark lord and your horror upon learning of his targeting my family, Your offer to Dumbledore to spy and your plea for him to protect us...Your devastation when my mum died...you told me that she was your best and only true friend and that you loved her like I love Hermione. Then you told me about your 10 years of spying on Lucius Malfoy, Henry Parkinson, Albert Crabbe and Marcus Goyle and thier associates while teaching with Dumbledore holding the threat of Azkaban over your head...I had already lost faith in Dumbledore for the way he was using me then hearing how he had been and continued to use you as well disgusted me and I decided to tell you everything about me, although you'd hidden things from me you'd never lied to me so I decided to trust you...Best. Decision. Ever.  
I began with my earliest memory...my mum screaming and flashes of green light which Remus and I had come to realize was the night she and my dad died...then the flying motorcycle ride with Hagrid to Little Whinging....doing chores, eating only table scraps when I was allowed to eat anything, getting beaten for imagined wrongs and living in my cupboard until my Hogwarts Letter arrived addressed to The Cupboard Under The Stairs...this is where you became enraged, I thought for a moment that you were angry at me but apparently you were angry at nearly everyone except me...Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and suprizing to me Yourself. After I finished telling you of all that happend after I came to Hogwarts, you were crying, once again I was shocked. You decided we needed to eat lunch just before my stomach rumbled, that was the first time I ever heard you laugh.  
After lunch you asked if I had anything more to tell you and I decided to tell you my biggest secret...."I'm gay!" I exclaimed and you just raised an eyebrow and said "I guess Witch Weekly will have to console thousands of poor females when that is announced." I had expected derision and disgust the way the boys in my dorm spoke about homosexuals but you surprized me again. After the non-event of my coming out to you we sat in silence for a while and then you began telling me what had angered you earlier...You had been told (by Dumbledore of course) before I began at Hogwarts that I was just like my father I had been spoilt and pampered and my school records appeared to show a contempt for authority. You asked what I had been writing during my first Potions lesson and I recited your first years introduction speech verbatim...I wish you could have seen your face. You told me that you had thought me arrogant for not having read anything in preparation, you didn't know that I hadn't even been able to see my books until the ride on the Hogwarts Express. After what I had told you that day and the night before you had realized that Dumbledore had deliberately misled you on some points and outright lied about my childhood...Though the Hogwarts Acceptance Letters were addressed with a form of the Quick-Quotes Quill, Minerva should have checked them (considering the sheer number of them sent) and should have known something was wrong and the fact that Dumbledore sent Hagrid to collect me for my trip to Diagon Alley proved to you at least, that Dumbledore knew at least some of the details of my childhood...And you thought with the time I spent in the infirmary that Poppy should have realized I was suffering from long term malnutrition unless she'd been Confunded...That's when you decided that you would not let me return to #4 Privet Drive alone and That was when I began to fall in love with you, Love not lust. It was the first time I had ever known that someone had done something to protect me from the Dursleys.  
After you explained to me that I had been Occluding all along by hiding the abuse and my sexual orientation, you said you'd tell Dumbledore that you'd give me Occulemency lessons over the Summer hols and you could keep an eye on me that way, Dumbledore would have to believe we hated each other but that was going to be the easy part since I couldn't tell Ron or Hermione the truth either...I laughed and told you that you knew more about me than either of them or even both of them put together. After we had worked out our plan and gotten our story straight I returned to Gryffindor Tower to face my friends, no sooner had I stepped through the portrait hole than Ron and Ginny were asking me what had happened, I told them what we had agreed upon that I had stormed into your office, yelled at you and destroyed your office the way I did Dumbledore's but that you had made me clean it afterwards. Ron lost it and started in on what a bastard you were and Ginny tried to physically comfort me and I just wanted to get away so I snapped at them and told them that I just wanted to rest. I went to the dorms, took a shower and went to bed, spelling the curtains shut and putting up a silencing spell...the last few days before the hols were uneventful until the morning we were to leave. Minerva called us to her office to inform me that you would be teaching me Occulemency over the summer, I used my anger at Dumbledore to throw a Hagrid sized tantrum while you checked her for hexes, curses and past Obliviations. Then we went to the infirmary where you insisted that Poppy give me a check up while you attempted to check her, when she asked what you were doing you swore her to secrecy before telling her what you had discovered, she sat quietly while you scanned her and she was livid when she read the results....multiple Confundus, 2 Imperio and 5 Oblviations...Minerva had been Obliviated twice and Confunded many times...Poppy volunteered to allow you to Legilimize her find out who was behind it. As if we didn't already know. You made an appointment to do the Legilimancy for Saturday in 2 days time. You asked to borrow my Invisibility cloak and told me you'd meet me at the Dursley's.  
By the time I arrived at the Dursley's home that evening Uncle Vernon had already blackened my eye and split my lip and he was far from done as I started up the stairs to my room he grabbed my trunk and pulled me backwards down the stairs. To mine and Uncle Vernon's suprize you removed my cloak and caught me before I fell on the stairs. I thought he'd have a heart attack as you introduced yourself and announced that you were staying for the hols...He bellowed "Now see here, you freaks aren't welcome in my house and you're not allowed to do magic here, Dumbledore said so." You replied that while I was not allowed to perform magic being a year and a month from my seventeenth birthday, You were a fully grown and trained wizard, possessing a double mastery in the subjects of Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and you most certainly could and would perform all manner of spells, hexes, curses and charms as needed...He reached inside his pocket and pulled out what looked like a cigarette lighter and roared Dumbledore at it, then looked at it like he was expecting it to speak...which he was but it didn't, you told him that Dumbledore sent you and started up the stairs with me and my trunk but he said "No! Put the trunk in the cupboard, None of that freaky stuff in my house! I won't have it!" You told him that I needed my books and supplies and you'd be responsible for my trunk and me, to which he replied "Well you can feed him then, so we won't have to waste food on him." Before I could blink you had him pressed against the wall with your wand pressed between his chins hissing at him "You've never provided for him, not even those things which cost nothing, you've worked him like a slave and dressed him in cast-off rags. You've beaten and demeaned him. I should hex you and your sorry excuse for a family to hell and back." He passed from red in the face to purple and thundered..."Dumbledore told me that I could do whatever it took to humble him, except permanent marks or damage. I lived up to my part of the agreement." At this you confunded him and apparated us to my room..you cast a locking spell and a silencing spell then you started furiously transfiguring my entire bedroom into the most luxurious place I'd ever seen after handing me some Bruise Paste and a damp flannel. After you finished you called Dobby and asked him to bring us some dinner. We ate and read for a while and then you opened the wardrobe to reveal a bathroom almost as big as the Prefects bathroom and just as luxurious you asked me if I'd like to go first, I told you to go ahead and tidied up while you bathed. When you stepped out in your pajamas and robe is when I fell in lust. Your hair was shiny, clean and fell in waves to your shoulders, and you were Built (you still are despite the recovery time from Nagini's bites) Broad shoulders, muscled chest tapering to a flat stomach, a trim waist and an absolutely gorgeous arse. I escaped to the bathroom where I showered, indulged in a fantasy of you wrapping your hands around my cock and balls, stroking, twisting and pulling til you swiped your thumb across my cockhead and I exploded...when I came back out you were already asleep so I went to sleep as well.  



	2. Suprize

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on my door and screeching " Boy, fix breakfast Now before Dudders wakes up!" You shushed me and answered the door wearing only your pajama bottoms. "Morning Tuney, I regret to inform you that Mr. Potter is no longer your servant...Didn't your disgusting whale of a husband tell you?" She looked at you in shock with fear evident on her face, then recognition slowly crossed her face..."You!" She screeched "Snape! You followed Lily around for years! What are you doing here?" You replied that you were my professor and you'd be teaching me this summer and that the Dursley's would be leaving me alone. Her face twisted, and she said "We'll see what Dumbledore has to say about that." You asked her "Who do you think sent me here, Tuney?" and then you slammed the door in her face When you turned around I shocked us both by throwing my arms around your neck and kissing you right on the lips...it started out innocent, a Thank You kiss but as soon as our lips touched my heart thundered,my cock hardened and I moaned...you might have opened your mouth to protest but before you could, I swept my tongue into your mouth and as soon as our tongues touched, You wrapped your arms around me, pressed our bodies together and took control of the kiss and I came, my knees weak and my head spinning. You held me til I could stand and when you let me go and cast a cleaning spell on me, you told me we couldn't do this yet. That until I turned 16 you could go to Azkaban for touching me in a sexual way. You took a step back, looked down and said "We will discuss this later Harry there are things you must know first however." You turned and went to the bathroom and when you came back out you were dressed for the day. You pointed out the wardrobe and dressing room in the ensuite and after I was ready we ate a delicious breakfast delivered by Dobby and we made plans for the summer.  
You told me of the spells you had cast on #4 Privet Drive before Uncle Vernon arrived with me. The revealio spells proved the blood wards useless after my 4th year. There were also some odd supression and compulsion spells cast on the property and apparently on Dudley as well. You had cast a spell that preventd magical objects from working inside the wards and that was why Uncle Vernon's communication device didn't work the night before. After we apparated to my room you cast spells to prevent the Dursley's from remembering to contact Dumbledore and Truth revealing spells.  
We decided to investigate the supression and compulsion spells and why some of them centered on Dudley. The first thing we had to do was to find him so you transfigured your robes into muggle clothing, jeans and a button down shirt (which showed off your mouth-watering body to perfection) and we set off to find him. We checked the park, the shopping center and the school before deciding to take the run-off short-cut where the dementors attacked us the summer before and that's where we found him sitting near the attack site. I almost didn't recognize him, he'd lost 2 stone and had grown at least 6 inches taller...I introduced you and asked him why he was there. He replied that ever since the attack that he'd been having strange dreams and had been feeling like something was missing. I asked if he would let you legilimize him to see if you could find out what was wrong and he agreed, the results were mind boggling...Dudley Is A Wizard...His powers had been bound 4 times by Dumbledore with his parents permission...he had been put under multiple compulsions to hate magic and to hate me which he had broken most of them on his own in the past 10 months. You asked him if he wanted you to break the rest of the compulsion spells and he said yes, after you removed them he asked if you could unbind his magic, you said yes but we'd have to have a mediwitch there when you did it...we'd let him know the next day when we could do it. The three of us had lunch at the local deli Dudley's treat, before heading back to #4 separately.  
We spent the rest of the day reading and discussing what we needed to do the following day until Dobby arrived with dinner. I asked him if Dumbledore knew that he was taking care of us and he said that no, he was doing it because I was his wizard, like Kreacher was now my elf as well. I asked what he meant and he said "I's bound myself to you after the snake man hurt you last year and Kreacher is yours because You is the Black Heir since the Dog Man died." That was a shock. I didn't know Sirius had a Will or that he had named me his heir. We needed to stop by Gringotts the next day as well. After dinner was cleared away, You went to take your shower and get ready for bed while I tidied up and as soon as you finished I showered and we went to bed...I awoke sometime after midnight because I heard you moan and I leapt up thinking you were in distress only to see you rocking back and forth on your side. You were panting and moaning in your sleep and when you moaned my name I realized I was rock hard and you were dreaming of me...a few minutes later while you moaned through your orgasm, I came as well completely untouched. I laid back down after cleaning myself and slept through the night.  
About 5:30 am the dark lord was in a mood and was punishing his inner circle minus one...Pettigrew, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were gathered at Malfoy Manor, apparently He had sent them to find a ring that was gone when they arrived and he was Crucioing each in turn. I awoke in your arms, it was the first time you had seen one of my visions in progress and it had terrified you, I threw up over the side of the bed and after you banished the sick you summoned an anti-nausea potion and a pain potion for my headache...after they kicked in I tried to make a joke about never sleeping again. You froze and asked me if I was always asleep when the dark lord entered my mind and I said the only time he had entered my mind while I was awake was when he possessed me at the Ministry and that I'd been able to drive him out by concentrating on my friends and the people I love.....You cursed Dumbledore and Yourself for never asking before, I told you Dumbledore knew and you cursed him some more then you told me that Occulemency was useless to me because his invasion of my mind wasn't any form of Legilimency...I asked what the connection was and you said we'd have to research it but you knew where to start.  
After breakfast we got ready and apparated to the Alley nearest to Gringotts, we entered under a Notice Me Not spell and went to a door that was marked Inheritances, a goblin approached us and asked if we were there about the Potter, Black or Prince Inheritances and You asked "Prince Inheritance, wasn't that line disinherited?" He answered "No Lord Prince, it has been held in trust since you were 10 years old by Albus Dumbledore. As has the Potter Inheritance since Lord Potter-Black was orphaned." You asked if anyone had removed anything from our vaults and the goblin asked us to wait while he summoned our account managers...he returned with 2 ancient goblins, who introduced themselves as Gragnok and Martauk and showed us into an office and asked us to be seated. They produced 2 blank parchments and asked us each to place a drop of blood on the top right corner of the one in front of us. After we did this writing began appearing on them and Gragnok began to tell us that no one had taken anything from our vaults, but Albus Dumbledore had attempted to access your vault once before you began at Hogwarts and the schooling vault set up by your grandfather had never been touched. However, Dumbledore had attempted to access my vaults over 50 times since October 31st 1981. They detailed the other attempts to enter the vaults both before and after I began at Hogwarts, showing us letters supposedly written by me and even a vial of blood used to attempt to obtain a waiver he never received because the blood showed traces of Dreamless Sleep. While they had been explaining this our parchments continued to grow until yours stopped at about 6 feet long, mine continued to grow. Martauk informed you that this was an accounting of your various vaults, investments and real estate holdings. I asked Gragnok "On a scale from Weasley to Malfoy, How rich am I?" He laughed, (and Merlin that was a scary sight) and said "You surpass the Malfoys by a factor of 10." I think I forgot how to breathe there for a moment. My parchment finally stopped at around 12 feet and Martauk informed you that you were also weathier than the Malfoys by a factor of 5. They then presented us with our lordship rings and our parchment scrolls and asked us if we would like to inspect our vaults, we declined as we had our appointment with Poppy to get to and took our leave..Taking care to use the proper form of address with the goblins of course.  
Poppy was waiting for us at the appointed meeting place, Spinners End. You legilimized her and found what we expected, every year when she had examined me she had found chronic malnutrition, unexplained injuries and bound magic . We hadn't expected the bound magic. We told her about Dudley and she offered to be there to help unbind his magic and mine as well. She told us that Dumbledore had been injured retrieving some sort of magical artifact and was unlikely to survive the year. We assumed it had been the ring the dark lord had been so angry about. We ordered lunch from Dobby and explained to her what we had found out at Gringotts. She informed us that Dumbledore was under her medical supervision confined to his quarters at Hogwarts, so this was the perfect time for us to heal Minerva and confront him. We left for Hogwarts immediately after lunch.  
We found Minerva in the staffroom. After we had sworn her to secrecy and explained the situation you undid the Obliviates and Confundus curses she told us that she had argued against my being placed with the Dursley's and Albus had Confunded her to keep her quiet about it,when he found out my mum had sent her a list of people to raise me should my parents die, he obliviated her and took me to the Dursley's. The 2nd obliviate occurred in the middle of my 4th year after Minerva had heard a private conversation between Ron and Molly Weasley. Molly had been berating Ron for ending our friendship then she started reminding him of Dumbledore's plans for me and thier family...particularly Ginny and I...There was a marriage contract signed and sealed in one of the Black Vaults...This was where I butted in "I never signed any marriage contract!" Minerva said "Of course you didn't, Sirius did and when I aked him about it he didn't know what I was talking about so I assumed he was Imperiused and Obliviated. Albus heard us discussing the contract and Obliviated us both." We discussed the lack of direct proof of Dumbledore's crimes, and decided with Poppy's permission to dose him with Veritaserum and confront him.  
Poppy prepared Dumbledore's potions and preceded ahead of us to his chambers...after the potions took effect she broght the rest of us in. You had a recording device you placed on the bedside table. We then questioned him about why he had placed me with the Dursleys and he said that he needed me humble and grateful so I would do as he wanted me to. We questioned him about the binds on mine and Dudley's magic, he said that the Dursleys had asked him to bind Dudley's magic to make him Normal and he'd bound my magic because it was too powerful and he was afraid that if I were to know how powerful I really was I wouldn't obey him. We asked about whether he had known of the abuse at the Dursleys and whether he had an agreement with them about it, he said yes, but they'd have killed me or worse if he'd not made an agreement with them. We asked him about our inheritances and why he'd never told you of your Prince legacy. He said your mother had never known that her parents had named you heir and when he couldn't access your vault he'd just forgotten about it...As far as my inheritance was concerned he was searching at first for my fathers invisibility cloak, because it was one of 3 magical objects he needed to kill the dark lord and he already had one of them won from Grindelwald, The Wand of Destiny or the Deathstick...He'd found the Resurrection Stone in the Ring he'd found at the dark lord's grandfather's home just yesterday, but he couldn't use it, when he'd tried it had blasted his hand and the damage was spreading. "You found the Hallows of Death and attempted to use them?" Minerva shouted. Dumbledore looked at her with disdain and said "The Deathstick was already mine, I assumed that I could wield the others and kill Voldemort." "What about the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny Weasley?" Poppy asked. "Sirius signed it under the Imperius curse, it's invalid...The goblins refused to accept it." I asked him if all the Weasleys knew about the plans he had made for Ginny and myself and he said "No, only Molly, Ginny and Ron know." So we had gotten the information we needed...We debated Obliviating him (I'd later come to wish we had) and after giving him the Veritaserum antidote, You and I apparated to our room at the Dursley's. From the sounds downstairs, War had broken out while we were gone.


	3. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ego boost from the hits, comments and kudos...You Rawk!

When we arrived downstairs, Dudley was standing in the center of the sitting room with Aunt Petunia to his right and Uncle Vernon in front of him shouting "Take it back! YOU'RE NOT A FREAK!" Dudley shouted back "I'm not a Freak! I'M A WIZARD LIKE HARRY!" Aunt Petunia caught sight of us at the bottom of the stairs and screamed "What did you tell him You Freak? My Dudders is Normal! You've cast a spell on him haven't you?" She and Uncle Vernon began advancing on me and you cast Incarcerous on them. They kept shouting until you Silencioed them. Dudley started telling us what had happened that afternoon, how Piers and his other friends had come over and they'd been playing video games and Piers had asked where I was and said it was about time for some "Harry Hunting" and Dudley told him they wouldn't be doing that anymore. Uncle Vernon happened to hear this and sent Dudley's friends home. As soon as they were gone Uncle Vernon asked Dudley why he wouldn't be Harry Hunting anymore and Dudley said he just didn't want to, it was childish. Uncle Vernon began ranting about how I needed to be put in my place and while he couldn't do some things, Dudley could and By God, he would..Dudley asked Uncle Vernon if he would treat Dudley the way he treated me if Dudley was a Wizard and thats what we had walked in on.

You levitated Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to the sofa and conjured 3 chairs for You, Dudley and me. You explained to them that while Dumbledore had bound Dudleys magic he hadn't removed it and if it wasn't released before Dudley's 17th birthday he would die when his magic released in his final magical boost. You explained to them that since he was already 16 it would be up to him whether he would claim his magic or die in 10 months time. You asked Dudley what he wanted, he answered "I want to claim my magic and live." you then released the Silencio on them and asked them what they thought of that, Uncle Vernon answered for the both of them..."Dudley, if you decide to do this you no longer have a home or parents, we'll disown you, you'll have no education and no way to support yourself." You spoke up and told Dudley that you would support him if he chose to accept his magic...Aunt Petunia scoffed, "How could you support him? You're a schoolteacher whose father drank away any money he ever had until he killed your mother and then himself, leaving you only that hovel at Spinners End." You smiled and said "That was my Da's family Tuney, my mums family was filthy rich and I inherited it all." Dudley told them "I've decided to be who I was meant to be." They replied that he was no longer thier son, that none of us could stay any longer and that #4 Privet Drive was not home to Dudley or me. With those words, the wards in place to protect me fell with a booming crash. You told Dudley and me to go pack, I hurried him upstairs and we packed essentials into rucksacks while you checked your parchment for apparation co-ordinates. You ran upstairs, called Dobby to finish packing our things and udid the transfigurations, then apparated us to Prince Manor.

We hadn't been there a minute when your mark began to burn and you apparated away....Dudley and I jumped when Dobby appeared with our things and told us that #4 was under attack by Death Eaters. Since I'd never learned to apparate then and I had no idea where we were we could only wait for your return. Dobby took it upon himself to get us dinner but popped back 2 minutes later with a request from the Prince Manor house elves, They wished to be introduced to the Master's guests. So we were introduced to Pippa and Pippy the twins who cooked and cleaned, Argo who tended the grounds and Mondo who was head elf and Personal Elf to the Master. There were 16 other elves but they were busy with various tasks and would be introduced later when the Master was available to inspect them...After they returned to thier duties and we were eating dinner, Dudley looked at me and said "Is this normal for you?" I laughed and said "No, but it's not exactly a first either."

You arrived 3 hours later to tell us that Yes, the Death Eaters had attacked #4 and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were dead, they died quickly since the Order arrived just minutes after the Death Eaters then the Aurors had arrived after the Death Eaters had been driven away and Fudge had announced that Dudley and I had been kidnapped. By the time you'd finished your story Dudley was crying..."I don't know why I'm so sad, They disowned and abandoned me." I told him that I knew how he felt, I had thought my parents were saints only to find out that my father and my godfather were bullies and cowards. "It hurts Big D, we just have to keep going, it does get better." then for the first time since we were toddlers we hugged. Mondo popped in and announced that our rooms were ready. Dudley and I decided that we'd stay in the bigger guest room together. Your master bedroom was right next door.

The next morning after breakfast, You and I answered Dudley's questions about the Wizarding World and made plans to tutor him after his magic was unbound. Dudley suggested that we start a physical training regimen as well since from what you told us few wizards paid attention to fitness and a purely physical attack could throw them off thier game enough to give us an edge against an opponent more magically adept than us. I had noticed something about Dudley as the morning wore on and I asked him "Big D, do you feel different than you used to? You seem...smarter and less agressive than you did a year ago." He thought for a minute, took a deep breath and said "I felt like I came out of a fog after the dementor attack last year. I started doing better in school and could think things through easier...it was like I was blocked from thinking about anything too deeply then as the fog cleared, so did my thought processes." I guess, though I'll never know, that the compulsions placed on him also blocked his intelligence as well. Dobby popped in to announce a request from Poppy and Minerva for a meeting. You instructed Dobby to bring them to us...when they arrived they immediately hugged me and expressed thier condolences to Dudley who shook thier hands and thanked them. When we were all seated Minerva began telling us what Fudge and Dumbledore were up to...As you had told us before Fudge had said Dudley and I were kidnapped and this morning he had announced that a ransom demand had been made, the contents of the Prince, Potter and Black Vaults. Only Poppy, Minerva and Dumbledore knew that you were with me and of your connection to the Prince Vaults...we now had to assume Fudge knew as well. Fudge was also asserting guardianship of me and would be confirming it through a closed door Wizengamot hearing on August 5th. You asked Poppy when we could unbind mine and Dudley's magic and she said that it could be done immediately since she had brought everything you'd need since she suspected it would be necessary after Fudge's announcments that morning. 

I really don't remember the details of the unbindings but I recall the lights and colors that swirled and flashed. Then the next thing I remember it was morning, Dudley and I were waking up and Poppy was scanning us...apparently my magic had tripled and Dudley was equal to my beginning level. Minerva began Dudley's lessons that day and you started helping me to learn how to control my new power levels. The next few weeks flew by as we learned the limits of my power (few) and worked our way through past misunderstandings(many). A week before my birthday we had a talk about soul mates and you told me you suspected we're soulmates. That freaked me out a bit, but you told me that we would discuss it with Poppy and Minrva the following day since it was part of the plan to keep me out of Dumbledore and Fudge's clutches. You gave me a book about it and I read it after dinner. Dudley saw me reading it and he asked "Are you and the Professor soulmates?" I was a bit shocked and asked him why he would think that and he replied that "Well, you're gay and you dream about him, you talk in your sleep y'know?" I asked him if it bothered him that I'm gay, he laughed and said "If I had a problem with poofs Harry, I'd have hated Piers and Gordon but they were my best mates...I guess I'll never see them again though." I told him that maybe, when all the things we needed to do were done if he still wanted to he could go back to visit, but he'd never be able to tell them everything because of the Statute of Secrecy. I don't remember falling asleep while we talked, but the next thing I knew, it was morning.

After breakfast Poppy and Minerva arrived, we began the discussion of how to keep Dumbledore and Fudge from gaining custody of me and Dudley. You asked to speak first and told them you wanted the Anima Revelare spell cast on You and Me....Dudley and I laughed at the identical looks of shock on thier faces, then Poppy began chanting and Minerva did the complicated wandwork. I knew from reading the book the night before that this was an intricate spell and it was foolproof when cast correctly. Suddenly Dudley gasped and exclaimed "You're glowing, both of you!" then we saw the auras surrounding us. Mine was gold and Yours was silver. When Poppy and Minerva finished the spell they combined and flashed white before mine surrounded yours and yours surrounded mine then they merged and were absorbed back into our bodies...Minerva and Poppy gasped and tears filled thier eyes, They also had suspected we were soulmates but had never thought when they cast the spell that they would witness a spontaneous pure soul bond.

I knew from the book that our bond was unbreakable and eternal, that we are bound through all lifetimes and all afterlifes. I felt your happiness and your hope and I knew the moment that you felt my joy and wonder. Poppy was scanning us before we could recover from the emotional overload. She pronounced that we were bound with what is commonly called an Eternity Bond and according to Wizarding Law only Death could part us. Neither Fudge nor Dumbledore could separate us. We decided to have lunch and figure out how to deal with school and our personal lives. First we had to sort out Dudley's living arrangments. Minerva said that since I am the Lord of two Houses both Potter and Black and emancipated by my participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournement I could be given custody if I requested it. Fudge had requested a hearing so all we had to do was show up with a sensible plan. Poppy suggested that Dudley and I request a private suite on medical grounds. We decided that we would do this as it also could be arranged for you to have a private entrance and I would be better able to avoid Ron and Ginny. We also discussed ways of determining the loyalty of Neville and Hermione since Neville had been the only one besides me not to degrade homosexuals and Hermione had been my friend almost as long as Ron. You suggested a mild truth spell used by healers to get embarrassing information from patients, which made Poppy blush. 

With our plans for the school year laid out, we moved on to Dudley's education. Minerva thought he'd be ready to take his basic OWLs by Halloween he was doing well in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions at least in theory. Until he could obtain a wand he could only study theory. We decided we'd get him a wand after the hearing on the 5th of August along with his school supplies. Minerva had checked the Book of Names and Dudley's name had appeared after his magic had been released. He would be starting as a 6th year. I asked Minerva if he'd have to be sorted since we'd be living outside the Houses. Yes, he'd have to be sorted, but it would only be a formality...I told Dudley about my sorting forgetting that only you had ever heard the entire story. Poppy laughed, Minerva choked and you smirked. After lunch Minerva took Dudley to the Library to study, Poppy returned to Hogwarts and we finally sat down and discussed our plans for the future.

We decided to wait to consummate the bond until after the Wizengamot hearing. However we were legally bonded and since only penetrative sex would register if an investigation was undertaken you would begin that night tutoring me in the art of lovemaking. We went to bed early that night and it was amazing..After we showered we met in our bedroom, You took my face in your elegant hands and traced my cheekbones with your thumbs the sensation caused me to inhale sharply. You lowered your head and kissed me gently, while I didn't lose control like I did during our first kiss, the feelings rushing through my body caused my toes to curl and my cock hardened til it ached and throbbed, I didn't realize we were moving until my legs touched the bed and you broke the kiss to lower me onto the mattress. You said "I'm going to worship your beautiful body now Harry. I've been dreaming of this for weeks and I've spent so many nights aching for you." We were only wearing bathrobes so within moments we were naked and you were tracing the shell of my ear with your tongue you sucked my earlobe for a moment before kissing my neck and collarbones then you began pinching, licking and sucking my nipples. Sensation overwhelmed me as I moaned and writhed beneath you, babbling nonsense. I felt as though I was about to explode. The feel of your skin against mine as you kissed, licked, nipped and sucked your way down my abdomen until you bypassed my cock and sucked one of my balls into your hot mouth. I thought I'd faint when you licked your way up my shaft and when you took the head into your mouth, I screamed "Severus, oh my god Severus!" Your entire body convulsed as you licked and sucked the head and slit of my cock, then suddenly you took my entire length in your mouth and down your throat I came with a strangled scream of "Ah, Oh Ssseverruss!" When I could raise my head I looked down and you looked like what I imagined an incubus would, so beautiful to me...You smiled at me and crawled up beside me to kiss me senseless. I asked if you needed me to return the favor and you blushed and said "I came when you screamed my name the first time, Your taste on my tongue and my name falling from your lips was the most wonderfully delicious moment of my life." Then you accioed the duvet and spooned against my back and we drifted off.


	4. Trials

For the next 11 days we talked about our pasts in detail, got to know each other, trained our bodies and studied during the day and explored each others bodies at night. When the 5th of August dawned we decided to polyjuice ourselves and cast a couple of glamours on Dudley and do our shopping before the hearing. Arriving at Diagon Alley at 7 am we first went to Ollivanders and Thank Merlin no one else was there....after all of Mr. Ollivanders spiel when Dudley touched his wand it shocked us all. Instead of sparks like my wand gave off his wand conjured a Lumos Maxima that temporarily blinded us all. "Ah-ha!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed "The Protector has arrived! I expected you 6 years ago young man." Dudley asked what he meant and the old wand maker explained that he was a High Elf and had been known by many names at many times...but he knew all the prophecies relating to me and Voldemort. An elven prophecy that was unknown to Wizards foretold that I would have a human protector and an elven protector. Then Dobby appeared. Mr. Ollivander explained that Dobby was a High Elf who had willingly took House Elf form and had bound himself to me to be my Elven Protector...He asked Dobby to gather our supplies for school and went with us to a tailor to get our robes, If we had gone to Madam Malkins he explained, we would have been turned in to the Ministry. After we finished being fitted and Mr. Ollivander had finished explaining all the Elven Prophecies some of which had to do with you and I, it was time to go to the hearing at the Ministry.

Instead of entering through a public entrance we were directed by Mr. Ollivander to the Lords entrance going straight to the Wizengamot's antechamber as we entered the hearing Mr. Ollivander directed us to a disillusioned alcove where we could see the hearing without being seen. All of the Wizengamot members entered and took thier seats, followed by the Ministry barristers, alledged witnesses and finally, Albus Dumbledore, Corneilius Fudge and Percy Weasley. Fudge called the session to order and everyone took thier seats. The Headmaster began an obviously rehearsed speech as Percy took notes...  
"My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we are here today to discuss the kidnapping of Harry Potter and his muggle cousin Dudley Dursley. They were taken during a Death Eater attack on the Dursley's muggle residence 2 days after the end of term at Hogwarts. We fear they might have been taken to Voldemort and killed but we cannot be sure of that as a ransom has been demanded."

The chamber erupted as members shouted questions at the Headmaster....during the chaos I explained to our group that I felt that this was the right time to step forward...Mr. Ollivander was the only one who remained in the alcove as we stepped out and made our way to the Wizengamot floor. 

The entire chamber fell silent as we made our way to the center in front of the Minister, taking advantage of the silence I began the speech I had rehearsed.."My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, We are here today to discuss the crimes committed against the Houses of Prince, Potter and Black by Albus Dumbledore, aided and abetted by Cornielius Fudge, Molly Weasley and her minor children Ronald and Ginevra." The chamber erupted with questions being shouted from all directions. Finally the Minister shouted them to order, and began to berate me..."Mr. Potter you are a child and have no right to address us as you have. I will be taking custody of you today after these proceedings as your guardians have been murdered."

"Point of order Minister, I was emancipated by the Ministry on October 31st, 1994 when I was forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. On July 3rd of 1996 I accepted the rings and the Lordships of Houses Potter and Black. On July 22nd as a result of the Animus Revelare spell, I became Consort Prince due to the Eternity Bond. You have no authority over my person or my holdings. I claim Guardianship over my cousin and wish to tender charges against Albus Dumbledore on his behalf. The charges are 4 bindings of a magical child, 11 compulsions, 4 obliviations and denying the child an education." The Wizengamot was chaos..Madam Bones, as Head of the DMLE whisked us from the room to her office where we made our reports and presented the evidence we'd gathered from Minerva McGonagal, Poppy Pomphrey, Gragnok and Martauk and the recording we'd made of Dumbledore....all told over a hundred counts. The charges against the Minister and the Weasleys were fewer in number but serious nonetheless. We ate our lunch in Madam Bones office and after we had finished we were escorted to Courtroom 10 where Dumbledore, Fudge, Molly, Ron and Ginny were manacled to the defendants chairs. 

Ron and Ginny were tried first .After being given Veritaserum, they admitted that they only befriended me because Dumbledore and Molly had asked them to. Ron revealed that he had been given alot of free stuff from Dumbledore over the past 5 years along with promises of job offers and money once Ginny and I were married and Ginny admitted to having dosed me with a love potion during 5th year but it backfired because I was only attracted to Cho Chang that year....Ron and Ginny admitted to using compulsion charms and loyalty potions to make me easy to influence. The thing that got them convicted though was the use of the Imperius curse on Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan. They were expelled from school and Authur personally bound them to the Burrow for 10 years each after I said I didn't want them to go to Azkaban.

Molly was then dosed with Veritaserum..She admitted to conspiring with Dumbledore to intercept me at the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. She had been feeding me compulsion and loyalty potions in the food sent to me on my birthday since the summer after first year. She had known that Sirius was Imperioed by Dumbledore when he signed the Marriage Contract that was in the Black Vaults...The look on her face when Ragnok the Head Goblin declared the contract invalid was priceless. She attempted to Imperio me before 2nd year to get my vault key not knowing that I was resistant to Imperio...I once again stated I didn't want her sent to Azkaban...So Authur snapped her wand after binding her to the Burrow for life.

The Weasley's trials took less than 2 hours. There was an intermission during which the remaining Weasley's (minus Charlie who was unable to return from Romania) approached us...Fred and George asked to take a Fealty Oath to prove that they'd never taken part in Dumbledore's schemes, Bill and Authur asked to be included..I declined the Fealty Oath as it would have bound our families too, but I asked them all to submit to the truth spell which they agreed to immediately....The twins admitted to Bill and Authur that I was their mystery investor and Bill admitted that he'd been seeing Fleur Delacour since she'd finished competing in the Triwizard Tournament, Authur admitted that he'd doubted Dumbledore since Ginny had been possessed by Riddle's diary. After that we'd returned to the courtroom for Fudge's trial. 

Fudge was dosed with Veritaserum and he admitted to all charges but it was a surprize to find that Dumbledore had controlled the whole thing with compulsion spells and potions. Fudge was actually willing to have done most of the things he'd done since he was an umarked Death Eater...but he'd balked at attempted line theft when Dumbledore had tried to get the Ministry to confiscate my vaults that last year...Fudge was sentenced to Life in Azkaban for his crimes against the Wizarding World less than an hour after his confession. 

Dumbledore's trial was a bit anti-climactic....He admitted to everything he was charged with as well as things he'd not been charged with...apparently he was highly succeptable to Veritaserum due to his addiction to Calming Draughts and Cheering Potions...His confession covered over 90 years of manipulations and revealed the reasons he'd done it all, he loved playing the hero and shaping the world to his liking, he'd been doing it since he was 21 when he'd manipulated Gellert Grindelwald into becoming a Dark Lord so he could set himself up as the Lord of Light....Gellert had loved him but Dumbledore had used him...He confessed to crimes committed as early as his 16th year when he'd framed his father for the murder of 3 Muggle boys after framing those same boys for attacking his sister. He'd been conducting experiments on Ariana (who was a Squib) to give her magic but they'd gone wrong and his father intended to disinherit him..He'd later murdered Ariana and planted a false memory of a duel between himself, Gellert and Aberforth which led his brother to believe a stray curse had killed her. Aberforth requested that Albus be given the Dementor's Kiss and his request was granted...

It was 6 in the evening by the time the trials were concluded. Madame Bones was named Interim Minister. We were exhausted. We collected Mr. Ollivander and apparated back to Prince Manor for dinner and after a short discussion and a promise to speak to Madame Bones and Mr. Ollivander we went to bed and were asleep before our heads hit the pillows.


End file.
